


Damn Permanent Reverie

by dearzindaagi (msmarvelous92)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, The 100 Modern AU, The100AU, TheSparkAndTheFuel, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarvelous92/pseuds/dearzindaagi
Summary: When the sudden and tragic death of a close friend brings a rag tag group of friends back together, old memories are dredged up, bringing with them pain and longing for things that could have been. With the end of one person's story comes the new beginnings of others.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 5





	Damn Permanent Reverie

Raven Reyes has always struggled with letting people in. Forced to grow up too fast and too soon, she learned what it meant to take care of her mother and understand the pain of addiction and loneliness. If it hadn't been for the Blakes, it's hard to tell whether she would have survived for very long.

Bellamy Blake always struggled with not getting too attached. After his father's departure from their lives, he watched his mother lose hope for their little family. Taking on the responsibility of his little sister, he focused on being the patriarch of his family.

Together, Raven and Bellamy learned to balance each other out. With her head and his heart, they navigated their way through their childhood, teenage-hood, and into adulthood. With plenty of obstacles to overcome, their devotion to each other never wavered; their strength to take on everything life threw at them lay in their trust in one another. 

Until life threw an obstacle that tore them apart.

Now, over a decade later, the death of a friend brings them back together to face demons they'd tucked deep in their closets, and truths they'd turned a blind eye to in their youth.

Sometimes all the spark needs is a little bit of fuel.


End file.
